mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
One Night Ultimate Werewolf
| image = File:ONUW.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = JustDanceForever | link = BTSC threads | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-01-27 | winningfaction = Villagers/Goodies | roster = #, player #Maurice #Nana7 #Golfjunkie(BabyCee) #Slick #yuiop #araver #Okosan #Boquise #plasmid #Hachi | first = Boquise | last = - | mvp = maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by JustDanceForever based on One Night Werewolf board-game. It began on January 27th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in D1 (February 4th). Game Mechanics Rules *Role order - Werewolves, Minion, Seer, Mason(s), Robber, Troublemaker, Drunk #Despite having 13 roles available, there will only be 10 players playing, the 3 not played roles will be put in color slots, which are Gold, Silver and Bronze. I will not reveal the 3 not played roles until the game ends. #You will only do your night action of your beginning role, if your role is swap you will not do your new role action. Your wincon is whatever role you have after the night phase. You will not be notified if your role is swap (Only Robber will know his new role). #Like the name of the game there will be only 1 Night and day. #Night will only last 1 day, while Day lasts 5 day because there will be a lot of discussion and its not multiple days. #Votes are different in this game, instead of voting openly and having an option to change votes, votes are message to me. Once everyone has voted I will reveal everybody's vote and everyone's role. The most voted player is Lynch and the win chart below are used to determine which team wins. You are not allowed to vote yourself. Send to me your votes after the Day phase has ended. #You are allowed to vote 'abstain' if you think no werewolves are present. But you must still message me 'abstain'. 'Abstain' will only be gain if it gets the most votes. If there is more than 1 person getting the same most votes, everybody in the tie gets killed. The chart below will help sort out who wins the game. #There will be no Baddie forum as the game does not involve nights and werewolves must cooperate with each other only through the forum. Role Description Villagers/Goodies (Wincon : Lynch a Werewolf) *Seer - View another player's role or 2 of the not played roles. *Robber - Exchange your role with another players role. You will be notified your new role *Troublemaker - Exchange roles between 2 other players. *Hunter - If the Hunter get killed, whoever the Hunter votes dies instead. *Drunk - Exchange your role with a not played role. *Mason (2) - You know the other Mason(s). You will be notified if no one else is Mason *Villager (2) - No role action Baddies/Werewolves (Keep all Werewolves alive and Lynch a villager) *Werewolf ( 2 ) - No role action. If there is only 1 werewolf present they will be able to view a not played role. *Minion - You know who the werewolves are, but they don't know you. If you are killed, Werewolves win. Indy ( Wincon : Get Lynch ) *Tanner - No role action Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *maurice - Hunter *Nana - Villager *Slick - Mason *Araver - Troublemaker *Okosan - Villager *Plasmid - Mason *Hachi - Seer MVP: Maurice Day and Night Posts End End of Game Roster Host: JustDanceForever #maurice - Hunter #Nana - Villager #Golfjunkie - Minion #Slick - Mason #Yuiop - Drunk - became Werewolf after N1 #Araver - Troublemaker #Okosan - Villager #Plasmid - Mason #Hachi - Seer #Boquise - Werewolf - Lynched D1 Other cards: #Gold - Werewolf - grabbed by the Drunk N1 #Silver - Robber #Bronze - Tanner - seen by the Werewolf N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames